Sicily (Brigida Rosaline Vargas)
BrigidaVargas '(ダバルガス ''Brigida Vargas) is a'' fan-made character for the series: '''Axis Powers Hetalia. ''She represents'' the country of Sicily - (シチリア Sicilia). >>'Which isn't a country and never actually was, except very briefly, and even when it was separated from the mainland, it was mostly because it was under control of an external force, like the Arabs or Spain.<< (Also, anything that even remotely contradicts what was originally put here is obviously someone trying to put me down and tell me my OC is shit. I'm gonna leave it all here, just so you guys can see what kind of a douchebag this person is. Sure, I might not have gotten all the facts right, but that's no reason to shove your knowledge in everyone elses' faces. I'm still doing craploads of research, so lay off. And if you're too dense to notice, Hetalia is feulled off of stereotypes. So any stereotypes that might be in here? They kind of have to be to make it authentic.) (You just created a god damn demon girl.get your shit together.this oc is really hateful toward italians.and don't get mad and drink a tea sis.) Appearance (Mary bitch sue alert,you been warned) Sicily is a woman who dresses both classy and scantily, >>because that's what Sicilian women are well known for, scanty clothes. It's not like they used to wear a veil on their head and dress in only black until fifty years ago or so.<< She wears a low-cut blue pinstripe suit top with a short pinstripe skirt. She wears fishnet stockings and knee-high stilletto heels, >>ahahah really? that's your idea of 'scantily but classy'? as an Italian, let me tell you: if you go around Italy dressed like that, men on the streets will ask you what's your price. Not fair, slut-shaming sucks, but hey.<< She also wears a choker with a diamond-shaped pendant around her neck.>> So classy.<< She has shaggy auburn hair and brown eyes, much like her younger cousins. She has a birthmark on her upper lip, most likely representing Palermo. >>The patron saint of Palermo is Saint Rosalia, by the way, and the diminutive version of that name in Italian is Rosalina, Rosaline is either English or French.<< Less often, she can be seen wearing a similar military uniform to Romano's, with a short tan skirt instead of pants. She appears to be a woman in her early to mid-20's. Personality and Interests Sicily is a sarcastic and quick-witted woman and more dangerous than most men. >>She regularly melts children into acid and kills anti-mafia judges together with their wives and escorts, just like real mafia does.<< Although she's neutral towards most countries, she is still one to indirectly threaten their lives, >>>which hits me as sort of silly since the nations are immortal but hey, you're the creepy mafia boss, your call.<< She can be seen as being very Yandere; her quiet and feminine exterior isn't much of an indication that she's a bit whacked - >>Romano in particular is very fond of calling her "oh yeah, that's the whacked sister, she'll menace you with mafia but she's just delusional, the poor thing".<< She once fed Italy and Romano drugged canollis 'just for the hell of it.' >>and then Romano called on Naples, who has camorra, and started a mafia war that killed thousands. Well, why the fuck not? Since we're playing darker-and-edgier. Also, cannoli, with two 'n's and one 'l', miss Sicilian mafia boss. And it's already plural.<< She doesn't get along with other women very well, especially Belgium. During the 300-year period of Spanish rule over Sicily, she developed feelings for Spain and saw Belgium as competition. It's hinted that she still has very strong feelings for him. >>Notoriously Sicily and South Italy in general were always enamoured with the Spanish invasor and never tried to rebel like never ever<3, and the bad management from the Spanish kings has nothing to do with Sicilian decadence.<< >>Since all Sicilians ever are always mafiosi and the canon doesn't exist and there are no Sicilians or Italians on the Internet that could get offended at the implication,((It's Hetalia, smartass. it's feuled off of stereotypes.))<< she's a loyal member of the 'Cosa Nostra' or Mafia, family is both important and a burden to her. She strongly dislikes Italy and Romano, because they took away her country privelEges and made her a state, >>despite the already mentioned fact that Sicily was never a nation-state on its own except briefly, and it was indipendent for most of its history only in the sense that it was controlled by a different external force from the mainland (e.g. controlled by Arabs while the mainland was being invaded by random Barbarians, controlled by Spain while the mainland was controlled by France, etc.), so she basically doesn't understand her own history.<< They also took many job oppOrtunities from her during the course of the 20th century, leading to the mafia >>that never existed before that date, of course, despite the fact that most historians date it back to the XVI century and all.<< Since the government doesn't handle any money she makes through the mafia, Sicily is often seen as poor with a very lavish, sophisticated lifestyle, >>and that last sentences contradicted itself so glaringly that I'm just going to look at it pointedly. Also, about that lavish lifestyle, Bernardo Provenzano passed the last twenty years or so in a hole in the ground eating fennels and goat cheese to hide from the police, and could barely read and write, as his pizzini show. But you know, why research when you have Hollywood!<< One of her favorite phrases is 'Parenti Serpenti', wHIch translates to 'Relatives are snakes' >>and it's mostly used jockingly, as you'd know if you had even ever talked to an Italian.<< Relationships North Italy Italy is one of the few people Sicily hates. She's ashamed to be related to both him and Romano. >>They are instead both perfectly okay with being related with this wondrous girl who is in the mafia, on the other hand. They look forward to family reunions!<< South Italy (Romano Vargas) Another person she sees to be a 'dEspicable >>(seriously, learn your own language)<< human being.' She has nothing good to say about him. >>Okay lady, either she was with the Cavour party and wanted unification of Italy as a federation of States and thus used to like North but hates South and welcomed the Piedmontans, or she hated the Piedmontans and she's a Bourbonic restoration type and in that case, she likes Romano and hates Veneziano (>>>hey, douch who wrote this coment. you shouldn't be talkin' shit about her! you don't even now his name! It's Feliciano, you fuck head! NOT Veneziano! it just looks like you did a shit job at spelling Venezuela! Hey, fuck head, how does it feel to be yelled at! Go fuck yourself in a corner and stop fucking with other people to make yourself feel better!!!!<<<) ((<> well actually, his name is actually Veneziano, so maybe do your fucking research next time <>))''She might hate them both, maybe, if you work on it, but any way her feelings should be a bit more complicated than "she hates them, end of story". That's not backstory, that's just you being lazy. Also, repeating myself here, but "despicable human being"? From the mafiosa who feeds poisoned cannoli to her own family? Fuck this bitch and the horse she rode in on.<<(( LOL whatt?? She wouldnt despise Romano and try to feed them poisoned canolies?????she wouldnt hate them ,she doesnt. She's actually pretty close to him and spain more than italy. like wat????)) Spain One of the few people Sicily respects. She was infatuated with him during the Spanish rule over Sicily, and it's hinted that she may still have feelings for him. >>You know what, I wish people who call Romano an abuser could witness this mean mafia bitch stalking poor Spain and menacing Belgium over him.<< '' Turkey A bit of a stalker towards Sicily and Romano, he constantly tried to kidnap them and make them part of the Ottoman Empire. Though he's stopped in recent years, he still creeps Sicily out. >>Hey, this one almost sounds plausible!<< (>>>I will find you and stabe you in the eye, with a spoon! How plausilbe does that sound, huh?!?!) France Sicily was engaged to France when she was part of Savoy. The Pope at the time favored the French king, and requested that the two countries be joined. It was a short-lived engagement and against Sicily's will. >>I am fairly sure there are a ton of things that are wrong in this paragraph, but fuck it, I'm tired and you didn't research so why should I.<<((lmao they got into alot of fights . She's not pleased with the guy i doubt shed even wanna marry him. Sometimes she can tolerate him but for the most part, naahh)) Greece Although Greece conquered her many times in the past (when? you mean when she was Magna Graecia? Wasn't that Mama Greece? and it wasn't conquest as much as colonization), she still sees him as an older brother-type figure and looks up to him. Despite this, he often makes sexual advances on her. >>And she just ignores him? That's it, she ain't no red-blooded, hot-tempered Sicilian girl.<<'' '' England A good friend of Sicily, they had a very short-lived relationship during the Napoleonic wars when she was a British Colony. >>What? WHAT? When? A British colony? I have to thank you here, because I didn't know that Nelson had a Duchy in Sicily - but Sicily as a country were still under Bourbonic control (in fact the Duchy of Bronte was a thank you gift from the Bourbon king) so you basically came across a legitimately cool nugget of history and didn't bother understanding it, just sloppily tied an over-simplified version of it with your own headcanon. Meh.<< America Often seen as Sicily's 'Partner in Crime'. She influenced the Mafia in America. America may have a slight crush on her, despite her being older. >>America, the mafia is not cool. I am so sorry, I know you built a whole movie industry on this, so did we, and The Godfather is fucking awesome, but it's fiction. It is not true. Mafia is a horrible thing that kills people and it's one of the main reasons why a beautiful place like Sicily, filled with art, history and culture and naturally rich, still can't fill the economic gap with the rest of Italy. They make money by selling drugs, forcing women into prostitution, selling weapons to third world countries, forcing small time business to pay their racket, usury, importing cheap stuff from sweatshops in China and selling it as the real deal, and filling the Southern Italian countryside with trash until it's poisoned and nothing grows on it. Mafia is scum.<< *>>>yeah diffrent person then who has been correcting. this mafia crap makes me ashamed to be sicilian if THIS is what you see us as. if any sicilian person other then me saw this,you'd better run.We're not sluts, we're not convict scum.No way in hell this will ever be a even decent sicily.<< Cuba Another one of Sicily's 'business partners.' >>Okay. What? When? I'd go researching but again, you didn't effort so why should I. She cut ties with him after the Bay of Pigs Invasion. Because...the mafia was worried about their international image?<<